Beautiful
by rhy-k
Summary: [one shot] He was forced to take the sub way to work, but it was all worth it when he saw her.


DISCLAIMER: Yugioh and the lyrics of You're Beautiful DO NOT belong to me. However this story was written by me upon inspiration from the song. This story MAY NOT be published in other sources without permission from the author.

* * *

"**Beautiful"**

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure._

He still couldn't believe this, he 30 year old Seto Kaiba, Owner/CEO of Kaiba Corp, Current owner of the game of duel monsters, was forced to take the subway to work. It was a good thing he was always early; he would immediately fire any of his employees that dared to comment on his predicament.

It was the year 2017 and due to World fuel crisis, much private transportation had been grounded in the city of Domino. Internationally all private planes had been grounded and commuter planes always traveled packed to capacity, or not at all.

_I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

The blue eyed brunette usually walked the half a mile from his apartment complex to his office. After the KC grand Prix, Kaiba had begun construction a large apartment complex not far from Kaiba Corps industrial site, where his main office had been situated, foreseeing the need for affordable living quarters that would be need in the future upon his expansion of the Kaiba Corporation's industry.

He had also designed for himself a large condo on the top floor, leaving the Kaiba mansion shortly after the building had been officially open.

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

Later on as mounting energy concerns had been risen world wide, he sealed off the mansion, and his brother moved into the complex as well. To be honest he had been glad for an excuse to shut off that place he hated the Kaiba mansion, it's gruesome architecture and countless furnishings had been a constant reminder of his late step-father Gozaburo Kaiba, more of a museum of relics than a home.

Tall, lean and in excellent condition Kaiba enjoyed his short walks to and from the office, however, although if pressing business was at hand he'd often spend the night right in his office, catching an occasional nap now and again on a day bed specially placed in this office for that reason.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by_

_She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,_

For some reason this morning he had slept in, and so, in order to make it to the office at his usual time, he had to forgo his daily morning walk, and travel in cramped enclosed space filled with people, most of whom probably knew and loathed him and would rejoice at the opportunity to act the ass he silently fumed.

It was a few steps from the apartment building to the subway; Pulling up the collar of his well known white coat against the cold he quickly covered the distance and descended into another world. The subway was filthy, beggars at every turn, graffiti covered the walls, and garbage littered the floor, Kaiba bought a ticket from the ticket booth. The seller was an aged man that had a lit cigarette hanging limply from the corner of his mouth.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Using the ticket he passed through the turn pike and waited for the train to arrive. He didn't have to wait too long.

The subway train's doors slid open and he stepped aside to allow the flow of human traffic.

The last of the passengers were descending onto the platform when he saw her.

She was of medium height with long crimson tresses covered by a straw sunhat, chocolate brown eyes, and a creamy complexion. And her face…it was a narrow face that seemed to be carved out of porcelain; an angelic face that glowed with a peace and love. She was dressed in an old fashioned white sundress, long sleeved with a fancy collar, complete with frills and ruffles.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true. _

_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,_

Kaiba could not stop staring, she was beautiful beyond words, and her face seemed vaguely familiar, from where he could not tell. And then they made eye contact.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her; it was as if an angel had fallen from heaven. Any other girls paled in comparison to her beauty. She smiled at him and he felt as if his heart would burst.

And then she turned to look up adoringly at her companion whom, Kaiba realized with a sickening jolt, was holding her arm.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

He was tall and good looking with an olive complexion, kind brown eyes and a spiky hair style; he was dressed in a plain brown day suit.

His stomach flip-flopped as he noted that they wore matching wedding bands.

The couple left, lost in the crowd, and the subway train pulled off without him even realizing it and he, 30 year old Seto Kaiba, Owner/CEO of Kaiba Corp, and current owner of the game of duel monsters, was left standing on the crowded platform of a subway station feeling more alone that he ever had in his life.

But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

* * *

A/N: Yes you guessed it the couple from the train are no other than Serenity Wheeler and Tristan Taylor.

Written By: rhy-k

Written on 25/07/06

Time taken: 1 – 2 hrs?

Many thanks to Liz Inc who had the patience to edit this story for me

Reviews Much Appreciated.


End file.
